ThE pAiN The BlOoD The bRoKen FrIeNd sHIP!
by Blood-Gore
Summary: tHE FIRST PARTS ABOUT THE WAY wOLFEN WAS TREATED BECAUSE SHE WAS DIFFERENT..never the less she got her own back and soon sensed more of her out there and found them all.....except one. Lucysama.


* * *

Im new so dont eat meh okay. thanks enjoy the story. 

Part 1 Kouta and Wolfens friendship broken...Lucys escape...Nanas defeat.

* * *

A girl 

Just a ordinary girl.

Or so it seems.

A girl with pink hair.

Pink ruby red eyes.

pale skin.

thin skinny figure.

Pain…sorrow…Anger.

Rise inside of the child as 'them' push her to her limits.

Beyond!

her limits.

Taking personal things, objects from her.

Bad thing.

To do when your 2 meters away from her.

heehee…

"BLOOD!" a blood curling scream shouted from a boys head ripped off and splashed onto the class room wall.

Oh did I say, She not locked up like the others? guess not.

The children ran across the room screaming and in fear of the Girl named Wolfen.

She always wore a red beanie to cover her horns?

yes horns to bones sticking out of her head like wolf ears.

just not furry.

pure bone.

The children gave her a name of 'freakiest' kid in the class.

Because.

she never cries.

laughed.

smiled.

or.

talked.

Wolfen hated being spoken to by the teachers.

And most of the time.

They die mysteriously but in the most bloodiest way.

Wolfen mostly sat at her desk with her head on her arm flicking her pen back and forth annoying all.

Until they cracked.

But today she cracked.

Lets tell you how this all happened.

cause im nice.

Wolfen was a happy girl when she was 3-6 until the day they came.

"Oh look its freako!" shouted the blue hair brown eyed boy bully pointing at Wolfen

Wolfen looked at her wolf teddy and hide it in her bag pack but was to late they took her bag and threw it around to the bully.

He took out the wolf teddy and smirked.

"Whos this? Your mom! Hahanah!" they all laughed then threw some mud at her.

Wolfen looked down and cried at that sentence and fell on her butt hugging her knees crying.

"Aww look the freakos crying! Let make her better!" he shouted pulling her hair and ripping her clothes.

Then they laughed more harder as the bully peed on Wolfens lap and smirked.

Wolfen sank off pee and mud. The bullies saw the hat after laughing and reached for it in a flash pulled it off and gasped at the slight.

"Shes got horns! Freak! freak! freak!" they all chanted and shouted getting more attention towards Wolfen.

"Leave me alone!" Wolfen mumbled and closed her eyes and cried until the floor was colder and the chanting was fading out.

Wolfen opened her eyes and looked around and jumped at a voice.

"Whats wrong little me?" she grinned and sat on her feet hugging her knees with bandages around her entire head except her mouth was visible and smirking big.

"T-they hurt me! and took Woofie!" Wolfen cried and cried harder.

"There. There child" it said and rubbed the back of Wolfen "I could kill them in a second and bathe in their blood" it giggled and stopped patting Wolfens back.

"Nani? you could kill them!" Wolfen shouted astonished and backed away slightly as IT stood up and started un doing Its bandages.

"Remember the first kindest person child?" IT asked.

"H-hai" she blurted out and cried again.

"His still around his trying to protect you right now" IT replied and threw Its bandages off.

Her face?. its. Wolfen same.

face. eyes?.

hair?

Horns!

Wolfen turned to IT and screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she bellowed and scrambled onto her feet to fall over her self onto the floor.

"Don't you remember your parents death? Who looked after you that? eh? And when you sleep! who leaves the hand marks across your room? spelling! Let Me Out!" IT said walking closer with every word.

"Take my hand and let me out ill help you with your problem with the bullies and the police round your house every second. Just take my hand child" IT said and offered her hand to Wolfen.

Who stared at her.

What if its not true! What if it is true? will she help? or not! this questions made

Wolfen think for awhile then she did.

She took the hand of this. Person and soon opened her eyes.

She was lying on the floor in the rain and the bullies kicking the boy.

Who.

believed.

in her!

being.

beaten.

up.

by the bullies!

Wolfen forced herself up onto her knees and remembered the convocation with IT.

"You will help me?" Wolfen whispered and felt anger rise into her eyes.

Wolfen stood up and stared half emotionless and half angry.

" Oh look the freakos up and running!" shouted the bully.

And the people laughed and pointed at Wolfen.

"Me a freak?" Wolfen said with such a cold voice the children shut up and the bully fell abit uncertain of what he said.

"A freak is some one indifferent and strange.

I seem no different then you!" Wolfen shouted and a flash of blood ran across her eyes.

The bully got full throttle from 9 vectors into the chest and forehead making his head explode off his shoulders and his chest to snap in half and his body split in 2.

Blood splashed around like a parade Wolfen was just standing above Kouta the first person to be nice to her protecting him from the bullies by ripping their bodies in several place and throwing them around playground even the teachers were being killed and ripped in to 8 pieces.

Screams bloodshed and bones were flying around like party poppers.

Kouta.

Stared at Wolfen in fear and then screamed.

Wolfen turned to him.

"Im sorry for the gore but I must go now im sorry" she spoke and turned away letting her vectors helps her jump into the air and using objects around her to fly though the air.

Wolfen was last seen in Tokyo. 12 September 1999.

? 10 years later ?

Lucy escaped from the lab.

Couple weeks later a new experiment was flew in a coffin like steel/iron thing.

"Sir we almost there!" the captain shouted in the speaker in the helicopter.

"Right" said a females voice

"Is it her?" the director said behind her pushing up his glasses.

"No but it is a girl named……Wol.." red alarms sounded off and the guards screams cut off their convocation. The 2 scientists ran into a lab were several Diclinous children where hanging from chains blood drippings from their faces and bodies. "ABOARD MISSION!" shouted the director, the men started to run away but soon got ripped in pieces and thrown across the room.

"Humans are nothing" aid a cold voice behind the female.

"Oh no. Lucy" she whispered and turned around to get her head ripped off and her body exploded into the window.

The others looked up at the window and smirked as the chains broke off their wrists.

"Hehe about time Lucy" said a males voice and went to punch 'Lucy' from behind but she caught it with a vector and ripped his entire arm off and walked passed him towards the steel door that is 5meters thick.

"hn" she mumbled and threw all her vectors at the door slamming it hard leaving huge hand prints in the door.

Wolfen could sense others like her behind the door.

"Let me in" she mumbled as the other stood on the other side and looked down.

Suddenly all of the diclinous children slammed their vectors into the door and started to crush the door all together all angles and all directions finally the door exploded open.

"Hehe" said the first male Diclinous named Calvin, Nana was the scariest of them both and stared at the cameras.

Calvin Nana and Wolfen turned to an army of soldiers and guns.

Nana ran passed the 2 older Diclinous children and they began to shoot at her.

"Nani? they arent hurting me?" Nana exclaimed

Calvin ran to make his own life work leaving Nana and Wolfen to destory the humans left but Nana didnt attack she tried her best to defend the humans but shes was to weak and had less vectors then Wolfen.

Suddenly Wolfen smashed Nana into the wall and started to tear her arm and opposite leg as screams filled the metal dome around them the soilders were still shooting at the new diclinous with all they got until suddenly!...


End file.
